A burden to bear
by Satoru Tanomi
Summary: A past expirience, triggored by a flesh wound. What does Sasuke remember that sakura dosn't? SasSak oneshot.


_Omg! No homework, no chores, no work, MORE FAN-FIC TIME!!_

_This time I've made a Naruto Fic, just for all you Naru-tards. (That's a complement; I'm one too)_

_I'm a big fan of Sasuke (kill me…or love me?) but not so much Sakura…but the two match in my mind, so that's good enough for my tiny brain to process!_

_Now, the timing for this scene is…unknown, seeing as I haven't really seen past the chunin exams when the group was still together… (Now you can kill me.) So if you could, try and imagine a section...anywhere in the long-ass-story line where Sasuke is in Konoha (not trying 2 kill anyone) and Sakura is a nurse. K? _

_Anywho, I hope you enjoy, and plz r&r if you have time. __**0.o**__ AWSOME FACE!!_

_-Satoru Tanomi._

A burden to bear.

"Who's the next patient?" Sakura questioned the female beside her, passing up the white hall full of nurse and doctor alike.

The female checked the clipboard rested in her arms, running down the list with her finger and stopping at a single name towards the middle of the paper, though her pace stopped also when she'd realized Sakura had cease walking.

The pink haired female was looking though the window of a door, her sight set upon the patient rested under the white sheets.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." The nurse spoke softly, though fully aware that Sakura had realized this, taking her clip board and pen with her as she left the female to stare into the room.

'What was Sasuke doing here in the hospital?'

The girl swallowed her thoughts and entered the room, closing the door with the utter most care and walked silently to the end of the bed, taking the clip board into her pale hands and reading over his condition;

_**Birth Name:**__ Uchiha, Sasuke_

_**Gender:**__ Male _

_**Birth date:**__ July 23 _

_**Place of Birth:**__ Konoha_

_**Age:**__ 15 _

_**Blood type:**__ AB_

_**Height:**__ 166.2cm1.662 m _

_**Weight:**__ 43.5kg95.901 lb _

_**Status: **__Unconscious__**, **__serious cut to left shoulder._

Her sight fell straight to the boy's expression, finding the same harsh look underneath the blood and dirt, no look of peace or…anything.

Sakura placed the clipboard back to the end of the bed and moved closer to the black haired male, almost scared to touch him as she pulled the white sheets down to his stomach, finding bruises and cuts over his pale skin, the boy half undressed as he lay under the sheets.

He'd set out on another mission again, taking it solo without anyone knowing…until he had seen the worse of the situation.

Of course, he'd _passed_ the mission, but only barely and with enough energy to take himself back to the village gates, collapsing in pain.

"Why do you do this to yourself Sasuke?" Sakura worded, running her fingers along the strips of dried blood embedded in his skin.

She sighed, pushing back the small tears as she remembered his shoulder, leaning over the boy to reach his left side.

Her fingers touched the large and deep cut, only sensing the pain he must have felt to gain such a wound.

Though as her mind began to wonder, her eyes trailed further down his pale arm to the black circle under his skin. The bruise was darker than she'd ever seen!

The wound to his shoulder meant no more to her. She could not understand it herself, but the bruise seemed to trigger something; something that she couldn't quite remember.

Her fingertips reached out for his skin, moving slowly though the air towards the black bruise…before-

_Tpt!_

Sakura was startled towards the stern hand that was gripped around her wrist, looking to the raven hired male only to realize he'd awoken from his unconsciousness, though he didn't seem too worried to his surroundings, only that of the pink haired female before him as she stood over his figure. He knew that she had spotted his arm.

"S…Sasuke…"

The male did not answer, did not blink, but simply continued to stare.

Sakura's sight locked into his black eyes, feeling almost hypnotized till Sasuke drew his hand back, letting go of her wrist and allowing her to stand up straight. "Nurse." he replied simply, reminding her of her duties.

After a moment's hesitation, Sakura found herself treating and bandaging up the wound towards his shoulder, not too serious for the need of chakra, but serious enough for the need of strong ointments.

The silence sustained between the two until Sakura had had enough, her curiosity taking a hold of her lips. "What is it from?"

Sasuke's eyes remained shut; keeping his lips closed as he sat upright while she treated his wound, silent by her gentle touch.

Had he heard?

She took a breath to ask again, though he had beaten her to it when he opened his mouth, the words he spoke quiet and harsh in tone. "It was from years ago."

Sakura puzzled to his reply. Bruises only last a month, tops. Was he lying to her?

"My brother and I used to fight all the time…and he used to hit me in the same spot…telling me I was weak."

Sakura stopped her treatment as she recognized the change in his tone, the male hunching forward further as he frowned. "It's my burden to bear; I won't let that bruise die until _**he**_ does!"

"Sasuke-"

"Leave."

The girl was taken aback, though sighed and stood from the chair beside his bed, walking slowly to the door. She turned with her hand over the handle, giving the boy an upset look before sighing again and exiting, shutting the door quietly behind her.

The boy's sight stayed to the sheets over his legs, keeping his position like stone as he sat hunched over, the cold not occurring to him as his hand moved to his arm, cupping the black circle.

_A girl…_

_A small 5-year-old girl…crying?_

_She was kneeled to the ground, her fists up at her red eyes as she wailed loudly._

_Little Sasuke blinked in confusion, dropping the object in his hand and walked over to the girl with his small legs. "What's crying for?" he asked in his young voice._

_The girl pointed to the group of older boys who were huddled together, laughing about something in one's hand._

_The black haired boy frowned and marched over, approaching the boys in the school yard and taking a breath. "Hey!"_

_The group turned to look down at the prep, laughing at his presence._

"_Give back!" he yelled, spotting a dirty rag doll in one of the elder boy's hands._

"_Who are __**you**__ to order us around, kid?"The first year growled._

_Sasuke moved forward and took a hold of the doll, pulling with all his might. "Give back!"_

_The group laughed, though once the raven haired boy began to pull the first year along, they decided to end it, moving forward and striking him with all force to the shoulder, one after the other in the same area._

_The boy fell to the ground in pain, holding his arm as it began to bleed under the skin, looking up to the boys as they laughed._

"_Get lost, Uchiha. Comeback when you actually stand a chance." And with that, they'd left with the doll._

_Sasuke sat up, taking a look at his arm that was already beginning to turn brown before looking over to the girl, frowning in anger and fury. _

_All this over a girl?_

'It's my burden to bear; I won't let that bruise die' the 15-year-old thought, watching as Sakura left though the door. 'Not until s_**he**_ does!'


End file.
